Assassin's Creed The Blades of Judgement
by Rebelblade71
Summary: When Abstergo gets their hands on an assassin from another world, it's up to one person to use the animus to view his genetic memories and learn his secrets. But what will he find out from the memories of two young assassins in a world much different than ours?


**Assassin's Creed: The Blades of Judgement.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** **I do not own Pokemon or Assassin's Creed. If I did, Diancie, Hoopa and Volcanion would have been available by normal gameplay in case of the former and Assassin's Creed Unity would have been a bit better (or worse).**

 **Hi guys, Rebelblade71 here. Some of you may have noticed that this story is very identical to a fic I wrote earlier called Twin Dragons: Awakening, a crossover between pokemon and Dark Souls. The truth is, while I was working on that fic, two things came to my mind. Firstly, I actually wanted to do a contemporary fantasy fic set in the pokemon world that revolved around two siblings that get caught in the conspiracy of a terrorist group in the Kalos region. While I initially made it a crossover with Dark Souls, I later saw that the story would be much better as a crossover with Assassin's Creed given the story. Secondly, if I continued the story as it was it would have some end results that I was never comfortable with such as Wally having a minor role and I would have less opportunity to show things like war and corruption due to the nature of Dark Souls. So I deleted the previous fic, wrote this one and posted it. The main characters and pairings will remain the same (With changed backgrounds) and so will few of the scenes so far. The rest are changed or heavily modified. Still, this is my first major fanfic so read and review kindly and please post constructive criticism instead of flaming as it will help me develop my writing skills in the long run.**

 **Oh, and If you guys are upset about a Pokemon and Dark Souls crossover being removed, don't worry because I'll write a much more better and less farfetched one later. I have new Ideas for some crossovers which I'll post after I get some time to work on them.**

 _ **Introduction**_

 **First off, this story is set in both the real world and the pokemon world.**

 **The main story is set in the world of the pokemon anime but many things from manga and games may be included. It is mainly set in the region of Kalos but three years before Pokemon X and Y or Series XY and one year prior to the Diamond and Pearl arc of the anime. I have sequels planned if this goes well. The story is actually seen from the perspective of an unnamed person in the real world hired by Abstergo Entertainment who is tasked with using the animus to view the genetic memories of the ancestors of an Assassin from the pokemon world who was caught by the Templars when attempting to rendezvous with the Assassins of the real world. The real world timeline is set before that of Assassin's Creed Rouge so Abstergo hasn't been hacked by the Assassins yet.**

 **The unnamed person will use the animus to view the story of Assassin twins Arthur and Adela Siminov from the Sinnoh region who are dispatched in the Kalos region under the guise of trainers participating in the Kalos league to investigate the disturbances caused by a group of criminals calling themselves "The Holy Knights of Kalos." As they progress, they get caught up in many conspiracies and will face tough challenges that will put their skills to the test.**

 **When in the real world portion of the story, it will mostly be told from a first person perspective of the unnamed character hired by Abstergo Entertainment. You will know very little of this character. Even his name and gender won't be known. This is because I want readers to experience that portion of the story directly through his/her eyes giving the impression that the reader is the person hired by Abstergo. Although, that character will sometimes speak though.**

 _ **Summary:**_ **When Abstergo gets their hands on an assassin from another world, it's up to one person to use the animus to view his genetic memories and learn his secrets. But what will he find out from the memories of two young assassins in a world much different than ours?**

 _ **Genre:**_

 **Action-Adventure, science fiction, contemporary fantasy, family, friendship, romance and slight comedy.**

 _ **Rating:**_

 **Rated T for violence, language, blood, death, sexual references, Swagplay, references to the souls series and dark themes.**

 _ **Pairings:**_

 **OC X Dawn.**

 **OC X Wally.**

 **Bagon X Gible / Shelgon X Gabite/ Salamence X Garchomp.**

 **Note: There will be no lemons in this fic as any such scene will be skipped. However, I might post all the lemons of this fic, along with some scenes that may get skipped due to excessive violence for a T-rated fic as a separate M-rated fanfiction.**

 _ **Special Thanks:**_ **People I would like to thank for inspiring me to write before I Start:**

 **UnitedOsprey1991:** **One of my first friends on this site. His Journey of the Dreamer: Riders of Aura was a great inspiration for this fic because when I had the Idea of this story I thought "Hey, If the protagonists do most of the fighting won't the role of Pokemon be undermined?" But after reading his above mentioned fic which is a crossover between Pokemon and Kamen Rider, I realized my mistake and this fic is now reality. I also like the way you have taken a stand for those who are autistic by writing. I salute such actions. And Thanks for the tips and helping me solve some beginner issues.**

 **midnightrebellion86:** **I really like the way how he includes so much depth of the pokemon world and his creativity in writing not to mention awesome fakemon. What I like most about his fics is the way he depicts real world problems like corruption, abuse of power and ultimate result of such anti-social deeds. Senpai, I will try my best to uphold justice and make the corrupt pay in my writings in any way I can.**

 **Wing Zero Alpha:** **One of my greatest inspirations in writing fanfiction. His Code Geass Megiddo fanfic was what inspired me to start writing. I never saw anyone who put so much detail, effort and thought in a single fanfiction. The way he applied his knowledge in his fanfic is truly amazing. In my opinion, Code Geass Megiddo is probably the most well written fanfic in this site both in terms of story and quality of writing.**

 **19jchoi:** **I really love the simplicity in his stories. Plus I really like the way he showed how intimate the bond between trainers and their pokemon can be. Many writers disregard pokemon as characters in their fics. After reading his fics, I began to see pokemon differently which will no doubt affect the interaction between trainers and pokemon in my pokemon fics.**

 **AquilaTempestas:** **Someone else I need to thank for inspiring me to write. I really learned quite a bit about character development and comedy from reading some of her fanfictions.**

 **Nintendo and Game Freak:** **for creating an awesome franchise called Pokemon. I always liked the pokemon games. Each pokemon game had impressive additions and innovations. Gen VI i.e. XY and ORAS have left a lasting impression on me with their storytelling and gameplay innovations. Although, I kinda feel upset for not introducing a mega evolution for some pokemon like Flygon and unnecessary stat boosts for mega evolved pokemon like Attack boost for mega Gardevoir or Special Attack boost for mega Aerodactyl. I hope that you guys give much effort in the upcoming pokemon games you have planned and keep on introducing more and more awesome and innovative gameplay mechanics, characters and Pokemon.**

 **Ubisoft:** **For Assassin's Creed and many other awesome titles such as Far Cry and Ghost Recon. Please make Assassin's Creed Syndicate better than Unity.**

 _ **Information and concepts:**_ **Some Stuff readers should keep in mind when reading this fic:**

 **1\. Starting age for trainers and other ages:** **Ah, the age old problem of aging in pokemon. Fifteen Years. It was initially fourteen years but was recently made so by a decision taken by the pokemon association, the international body that governs things related to trainers and pokemon. The Protagonists will start at the age of fifteen but Ash started off at fourteen. A person becomes a legal adult at sixteen. Technically, a little child can also keep a pokemon in a pokeball but he/she won't be allowed to participate in any contests and gym battles. I made it like this so that the protagonists and Ash do not have a large difference in age when they meet much later on. Again since the protagonists are assassins under the guise of trainers participating in the Kalos league, fifteen should be appropriate, not too old but still a bit young. Also, note that Ash will be in the sequel of this story.**

 **2\. Changes to pokemon evolution mechanics:** **Pokemon that evolve by trading like Haunter, Onix, Magmar etc can evolve normally but it will evolve instantly if traded. Pokemon like Rhydon, Onix etc which require items to be held when traded must hold their respective items though. However, Shelmet and karrablast will only evolve if traded for each other.**

 **3\. Tracking of pokemon attack:** **Many attacks used by pokemon will be able to change direction and track its opponents. The level of tracking depends on the attack and the pokemon using it. For example: If Draco Meteor is used by a trained pokemon on an opponent, the meteor-like projectiles will slightly home on to its target. If the target is not moving, there is a high possibility for all projectiles to hit it. Again accurate moves like Aura Sphere can make almost Ninety Degree turns when pursuing an opponent. In other words, attacks will be harder to dodge. Something like this was actually shown in the anime where Paul's Torterra redirects Stone Edge.**

 **4\. Trainer Ranking and Monthly payoff:** **Registered trainers and coordinators will be ranked on a scale from 'E' to 'S' depending on their performance in official battles(gym battles, Pokemon Contests, Pokemon association organized competitions etc). Depending on their rank and achievements, trainers will receive a monthly payment on their accounts. In order to achieve 'A' Rank a trainer must at least reach the finals of any annual tournament while keeping a good winning streak. In order to Achieve 'S' Rank, a trainer must Keep a greater winning streak and at least defeat an Elite Four Member in an official battle (Doesn't have to be a six on six. It can also be possible if a trainer beats a member of the elite four in a tournament organized by the pokemon association say for example Ash wins a special tournament and is allowed to battle against a member of the elite four as a reward. If he wins, he will gain S rank). Trainer ranking can go down if a trainer does not perform well. I did this to provide a logical reason why Delia Ketchum hasn't starved to death due to poverty. A good way to earn money. Plus, it makes trainers more competitive. I always wondered how trainers earned their living in the anime.**

 **5\. Military forces :** **The regions in the pokemon world have their own military forces for their own security. Included for the sake of realism. The protagonists will use firearms less often though. As for weapons and Vehicles it depends on region.**

 **6\. Legendary pokemon Numbers :** **There are some legendary pokemon which number more than one. These include:**

 **The golem trio** **(Regirock,Regice and Registeel):Multiple golems were created by Regigigas. The ones with Brandon aren't the only ones. Most are sealed in ancient ruins beyond the reach of most.**

 **The eon duo (Latias and Latios): There is a small population of them scattered throughout the world. However they remain away from the plain sight of people.**

 **Shaymin: There are many.**

 **Phione: Many, as seen in anime.**

 **Deoxys: Many as seen in anime. Though little is known about them as they are aliens.**

 **Heatran: during the formation of Sinnoh, a single Heatran was born. However due to the clashes between Groudon and Kyogre and the activity of tectonic plates, multiple Heatran were later born. The 'true' original Heatran is the one that can use eruption.**

 **7\. Custom stuff:** **Lot of custom equipment, vehicles and pokemon moves will be seen in the story. By pokemon moves, I did not mean improvised or modified moves. I meant moves which I created. Example: Frost Slash, a physical ice type move. By the way, improvised move combinations and tactics will also be seen though.**

 **8\. Improved move set:** **Pokemon may automatically learn move tutor moves and egg moves as if leveling up or by training. However, totally 'alien' egg moves can be learned only by breeding. Example: Salamence can learn moves like Dragon Rush, Aqua tail, Fire Blast, Dragon Dance normally but can only learn Hydro Pump by breeding. Same goes for Squirtle which can only learn Aura Sphere by breeding.**

 **9\. Real world references:** **References to real world stuff like Law of Conservation of energy, famous people like Sir Isaac Newton and references of many real world video games will be present. Then again, this fic is done anime style so don't expect too much of realistic laws.**

 **10\. The Real world and the Pokemon world:** **Other than some obvious differences, readers should note about these differences:**

 **A. Different Timeline: The pokemon world is many years ahead of the real world in terms of time. But I won't reveal exactly how much it is yet. But know that if it is 2015 in the real world, the pokemon world is much ahead. Also to avoid causing further confusion, the pokemon world part of the story is viewed through the Animus so the captured Assassin was not even born at that time. It is merely viewing the memories of his ancestors.**

 **B. Advancement in technology: Due to numerous inventions such as infinity energy, the pokemon world advanced much more rapidly compared to the real world. For example, AIDS and Cancer isn't a problem in the pokemon world as it is in the real world. This is in terms of parallel time. 2015 version of the pokemon world is much more advanced than 2015 real world.**

 **Enough information for now. Let's start the story.**

"Speech"

' _thoughts'_

" _telepathy"_

Pokedex Voice

" _ **Radio chatter/Announcements on TV"**_

 **Animus text.**

 **Location and Time**

* * *

 **Real World, Dhaka, Bangladesh.**

It was midnight in the capital city of one of the most densely populated countries in the world. The streets were now had barely any signs of life quite unlike daytime when they become filled with people. Shadows danced in the dark alleyways of the large metropolis. At this hour, walking around in such a place alone is nothing but asking for trouble as Dhaka was also known as one of the most unsafe and insecure cities in the world. Mugging was as common as air around these parts and there is always the occasional kidnapping and murder.

In one of such alleys, one individual was seen leaning against the wall as if waiting for someone alone in this treacherous place without any care in the world. This man appeared to be in his early twenties. He was wearing a black trench coat with a hood that obscured his face and black trousers. The most peculiar thing about him was his belt which had six small spherical objects attached to it. The objects were colored red and white and had a single button on them.

In reality, this man was an Assassin. An Assassin from another world who came here seeking knowledge about _them_ , the One's-who-came-before. He had learned that in this world, there too was a brotherhood of Assassins lurking in the shadows, drawing blood only for the sake of the greater good. So he had to ask them for assistance.

Soon three more hooded figures appeared on the spot. The man anticipating them carefully approached the three. Times like this it was hard to differentiate friend from foe so he was on his guard. The three were eyeing him cautiously, ready to act if he makes any sudden movement. Soon, one of them spoke up.

"So you're the one. The Assassin claiming to be from a world separate from ours." One of them who appeared to be the leader stated. Judging from his voice, he was somewhere in his forties.

"Yes I am." The Assassin from another world spoke. "I came to this world to learn about the true nature of the artifacts you call the _Pieces of Eden_."The three real world assassins looked curious as nobody outside their brotherhood barring the Templars know about them.

"Then tell me, why do you seek knowledge about these artifacts?"The lead Assassin asked. Before he got an answer…

BANG

The sound of simultaneous gunshots echoed in the alleyway as the three assassins from this world fell to the ground, dead. The assassin from another world became alert instantly and reached for one of the spherical objects on his belt. But before he could do anything with it, he felt something on his back and saw that a dart had hit him there. Soon, he lost consciousness and fell down on the ground.

From the shadows, four figures appeared on the scene. Judging from their looks, they appeared to be Special Forces troops as they wore black Kevlar vests over their uniforms and had night vision goggles on them. However from the weird cross shaped insignia on their uniform it was evident that these men were not the part of the Bangladeshi armed forces or any other armed forces of any known country. Three of them were wielding M4A1 assault rifles while one had a scoped bolt action rifle of sorts with no visible magazine.

"Bravo this is Hunter actual. Primary target secure. We have him."The one with the scoped rifle stated over the radio in a secure channel.

" _ **Great job Hunter. Bring him in."**_ Two of them quickly carried off the unconscious Assassin while the other to stayed back to dispose the dead bodies.

 **Sequence 1**

 **Memory 1: Childhood's Ending.**

 **Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh Region. July 2008.**

A large Eagle like pokemon with red and white feathers soared gracefully over the skies of a large rural port town at the southern part of the Sinnoh region. After soaring over the landscape of Twinleaf Town, it perches itself on the roof of a school building. At the playground beside the school, many kids, all wearing school uniforms were playing happily in the playground. Their uniforms were colored light brown with girls having black colored skirts. At one side of the playground four kids were busy talking with themselves while a few feet away an eleven year old boy was seen sitting on the swings and reading a book clearly not intended for his age group. The boy had medium blonde hair and emerald eyes. Amongst the other four children, two boys and two girls were an eleven year old girl with blonde hair that reached up to her back and emerald eyes, a ten year old girl with medium blue hair and icy blue eyes. Amongst the other two boys, one was a ten year old boy with messy blonde hair and orange eyes while the other was also a ten year old. He had auburn hair.

"Hey Dawn, what do you want to be when you grow up?"The blonde haired girl asked the blunette now known as Dawn. Dawn was a kind, caring and gentle natured girl.

"Well Adela, I want to be a top coordinator just like my mom!"Dawn replied to the blonde haired girl known as Adela. Dawn's mother, Johanna Berlitz was a well known top coordinator in Sinnoh.

"Gee Dee-Dee; you're such a girly girl."The boy with Auburn hair mocked Dawn.

"Shut up, Kenny and don't you dare call me Dee-Dee again!"Dawn replied, pretty pissed by what Kenny had called her. Due to a certain _incident_ when she was in the kindergarten, Dawn was bullied by her classmates and was given the name.

"Oh, is Dee-Dee angr...OW!"The boy known as Kenny cried out in pain as Adela kicked him hard in the nuts. Despite being a girl, Adela was quite short tempered and aggressive. Although she did have a charming and elegant side that many did not know about,

"You will not call her that Kenny. If you do it again you'll get beaten more badly. You should not mock the opinions of other people, understand?"Adela threatened Kenny, who fell down on the ground in pain.

"OW, okay, I get it."Kenny whimpered in pain. He knew not to get on Adela's bad side.

"Gee Adela, why do you have to be so violent to Kenny?"The blonde boy with orange eyes asked.

"Barry, it's just that I can't stand bullies. They always get on my nerves."Adela replied giving Kenny a cold look.

"Whatever." The blonde boy known as Barry replied as he helped Kenny get up on his feet. Barry was a very hyperactive kid who would often bump into people as he ran. Meanwhile, Dawn had sneaked up behind the blonde haired boy who was still busy reading and was giving him a curious look. Instead of playing like most kids, he preferred to read books in his free time, which she found quite unusual.

"Hey Arthur, what are you reading?"Dawn asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Oh this, it's called _'The Art of War'_ written by _Sun Tzu_. It's a famous book on military tactics." The boy now known as Arthur replied.

"Arthur, you can't seriously be thinking about joining the army. If you get killed, Adela and I are really going to miss you." Dawn stated in a worried tone. To Dawn, Arthur and Adela were the best friends she could ever have. Dawn and the siblings were acquainted a long time ago since their families were friends. When the other kids teased Dawn due to the _incident_ the siblings did not join in. Instead they helped Dawn. Adela also helped Dawn when she was bullied by an obnoxious heavyset kid with superiority complex. To Dawn, Arthur and Adela were like her own siblings.

"Dawn, I am not interested in joining the army because I don't like to take orders from anyone. I just read this book because I like reading it and it can help you gain knowledge which can be helpful when you become a trainer." Arthur stated.

"Really?"Dawn asked curiously. She found it really awkward that one could be a better trainer by reading a book on military tactics. By now, Adela and the others approached Arthur and Dawn. They overheard what the two were talking about.

"How can you be a better trainer by reading a book on war? War and Pokemon battles are not the same thing." Kenny stated with an 'I know it all' look. For some reason, Kenny had a little grudge against the twins, especially Arthur. Maybe it was because the siblings outperformed him and most other other kids in studies and pretty much everything else or maybe it was something else…

"Shut up Kenny. Onii-chan (Japanese for brother) has a good reason behind what he said."Adela stated confidently. To Adela, her brother was her pride. If anyone dared to insult or threaten Arthur, she would go berserk.

"Like what?"Kenny asked. Arthur stopped reading and got up. He knew that if Kenny and Adela start arguing, things will get bad for Kenny due the nature of his twin sister.

"For your information, you can learn about many tactics in this book which will help you to adapt, improvise and make your own strategy in pokemon battles. You said that war and pokemon battles are not the same thing. On the contrary, pokemon fought alongside soldiers in many wars since ancient times. So, your statement has no logic."Arthur said in a calm tone as he closed his book, surprising everyone except Adela.

"You never cease to amaze me, Onii-chan" Adela said, giving Arthur a quick kiss to the cheek. This made Dawn give a jealous look at the siblings. The preschoolers then continued to talk about many things such as the absence of their friend Leona which Dawn stated was because Leona was sick.

"So Adela, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Dawn asked the blond haired girl.

"Well, I just want to be someone who could help people, like a doctor." Adela stated, causing Dawn to widen her eyes in amazement.

"Wow, that's really cool! I bet you are going to end up helping a lot of people!" Dawn squealed. She then looked over towards Arthur.

"What about you Arthur? What do you want to be in the future?" Dawn asked with interest in her eyes. Arthur's face became a bit pale as he heard her question. Kenny and Adela also looked at Arthur as they waited for him to speak up.

"Well, when I grow up, I want to..."

"I'm gonna fine you guys a million pokedollars because I'm bored!" Barry yelled while stomping the ground. "Why don't we play hide and seek instead of wasting our time talking." He suggested. Kenny's face lit up as he heard him. Perhaps he now had a way to get back at Arthur.

"Barry that's a great idea." Kenny stated. "What do you three think?"

"Sounds fun!" Dawn squealed.

"I'm in." Adela stated. "What about you Onii-chan?" She asked her brother.

"Well I don't have anything else to do so I'll play as well." Arthur replied. Kenny smirked when he heard him. However Arthur noticed this and realized that he was up to something. But he decided to play along for now.

"Well now that everyone's agreed who will count first?"Barry asked.

"I will." Arthur volunteered instantly, much to everyone's shock. Kenny was glad though as it was going just by his plan. He just had to beat Arthur at this game and he got a great opportunity to do so already.

"You four better hide because I'm about to start counting!"Arthur exclaimed. The four quickly scattered looking for places to hide as Arthur closed his eyes began counting.

"1…2…3…4…" Arthur kept counting as the other four looked for hiding spots and soon found them.

"97…98…99…100! Ready or not here I come!" Arthur opened his eyes as he finished counting.

' _Hmm I guess I should find Kenny first.'_ The blonde haired boy thought. However, before he started his search, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He had a trick up his sleeve. As Arthur opened his eyes, his vision of everything around him seemingly changed. Through his eyes, the world around him seemed to become covered by a strange light and the other kids as well as anybody else who were on the playground appeared as if they were covered with a white aura. This was Arthur's sixth sense which he shared with his sister due to his bloodline. This was known as the sense of knowledge that enabled one to sense the aura of others around him and to see what those who lack it cannot.

Due to his sixth sense, Arthur was beginning to see strange transparent apparitions of the four he was searching for. The apparitions scattered looking for places to hide just as how the four were really doing a little while ago. Now all he had to do was follow the apparitions which will lead him to their hiding place. Arthur decided to stick to his plan and find Kenny first then find Barry and Dawn while saving Adela for the last. He knew that his sister will no doubt keep relocating herself and give him a much harder time to find her.

He began to follow Kenny's apparition while acting as if he was actively searching for the four. He followed the apparition until he saw it hide behind some bushes. He knew Kenny was there but decided to act as if he didn't realize it. From his hiding spot Kenny smirked as he saw Arthur leave. _'Heh, he never expected me to hide here. What a moron.'_ He was cut out of his thoughts as he felt a tap on his shoulder. As he turned around, his heart froze.

"Found you Kenny." Arthur stated. Kenny widened his eyes in shock as he never expected the eleven year old boy to find him let alone so soon. Kenny silently stood up from his hiding place with a shocking expression in his face. Arthur then searched for the others and after a minute, he found Barry, who was hiding behind a tree and Dawn behind some bushes. He now had to find his sister.

"Wow Arthur, you are really amazing. How did you find us so quickly?" Dawn asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Instincts." Arthur replied as he began searching for his sister. As he searched, he started to get an uncomfortable feeling. He felt as though he was being hunted. The feeling gradually began to intensify as he searched on. Suddenly he turned back as the feeling became quite intense and caught his sister attempting to sneak up on him.

"Caught you sis! Did you really think that it would be that easy to sneak up and surprise me?"

"You are as sharp as ever, Onii-chan." Adela said scratching her head. The kids then gathered at the place where Arthur began counting.

"Since you're the first one to get caught Kenny, you better start counting!" Barry stated. Kenny reluctantly closed his eyes and began counting. The four quickly searched for places to hide. Barry chose to hide behind a tree. Adela on the other hand chose a quite peculiar hiding spot by blending into a small group of schoolgirls. As Arthur looked for a place to hide, he saw that Dawn was still struggling to find a hiding spot. Arthur quickly ran over to her grabbed her left hand.

"Arthur?! What are you doing?"Dawn became startled at her friends behavior.

"What does it look like, I'm helping you hide, now come on." Arthur stated as he led the blunette towards some dense bushes at one corner of the playground. Dawn blushed a little as the blonde haired boy led her there.

"Hide here and try not to make any sound." Arthur said as he left to look for his own hiding spot.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Arthur frowned as he heard it. Kenny had finished counting and Arthur had to act fast in order to avoid getting spotted. Arthur quickly rushed and hid himself behind a tree. Kenny had begun his search. He spotted something and headed for the tree Arthur was hiding behind.

As Kenny reached the tree and tried to look behind it, Arthur silently moved around the tree in the opposite direction. So when Kenny looked behind the tree, he found nobody. _'Strange, I thought I saw someone hide here.'_ He thought. Before Kenny could turn his attention towards the other side of the tree, Arthur silently climbed up the tree. As a result Kenny went to a different place to look for others. From the bushes, Dawn looked amazed seeing how Arthur fooled Kenny.

"OW that hurts!" Dawn cried out in pain as someone forcefully grabbed her hair and pulled her out of the bushes. She looked and saw that the offender was a heavyset boy a little older than her. This was the boy that bullied her and Leona way back during kindergarten. This time he had six more boys backing him up.

"Well well if it isn't little Dee-Dee, all alone with those two weaklings nowhere in sight." The bully sneered.

"Don't you dare call me Dee-Dee! Dawn said as she got up and kicked him on the stomach hard, causing him to stagger back a little. "And don't you dare call Arthur and Adela weaklings. They are better than you in every way Sam!" Sam became pissed as he heard it and he charged at the bluenette attempting to punch her. Dawn got out of the way and tripped the larger boy using her leg, causing Sam to fall head first into the ground.

"I'm not afraid of you, you jerk! Dawn cried out. However, she was grabbed by two of the boys.

On the tree where Arthur was hiding from Kenny, he suddenly heard some commotion. He looked for the source of the commotion with his Aura sense and saw that Dawn, who appeared to be covered in a blue aura, was surrounded by five boys who were covered in a red aura. The red aura around them made them appear as if they were a threat. This meant only one thing; Dawn was in serious trouble.

Back with Dawn, Sam got up from the ground groaning in pain as two of his minions held the bluenette. "That's it Dee-Dee, you're really gonna pay for this now!" Sam stated as he prepared to hit her. But before he could, he was kneed hard in the chest by Arthur and fell down in the ground in pain. Dawn used the opportunity to get free by biting one of the boys in the arm hard and kicking the other in the gut.

"You know Sam, that's no way to treat a lady. Surely you were taught at least that much." Arthur stated.

"You and your little girlfriend are going down! Get them gang!" Sam cried as his gang surrounded Arthur and Dawn.

"Hey Dawn, no need to worry!" Arthur said as he looked at his friend and smiled. "If we work together, we can beat these guys for sure!"

"Right. Just like old times." Dawn nodded. Then one of them charged at Dawn. She evaded and kicked the boy on his behind; making him lose his balance and stumble forward, hitting a tree with his head. On the other hand, two of them were attempting to gang up on Arthur. One of them attempted to punch him but the blonde haired boy countered by grabbing his arm and shoved him into the other causing both of them to fall on the ground. One boy charged at Arthur and attempted to punch him in the face but he evaded and elbowed him in the gut followed by a punch to the face. Another one attempted to sneak up on Arthur from the back but Dawn punched him hard in the face and kicked him in the nuts before he could strike.

"Thanks for watching my back Dawn." Arthur thanked his friend who just cutely winked at the blonde haired boy making him blush a little. The other boys were recovering from the beating they received and were getting up on their feet. Arthur and Dawn stood back to back and got ready to defend themselves once more. As the group of boys charged, a blonde haired girl burst in fast and struck two of them with her fists.

"Well well if it isn't Sam the great asshole. I see you are still a coward who loves to pick on people younger than yourself!" Adela mocked Sam. Barry and Kenny had also joined the fight and kept the others busy. It was just like the time in the kindergarten when they all worked together to teach Sam a lesson only this time, the bully wasn't alone and yet still getting his butt kicked. Sam was getting pissed. These guys, especially Dawn and the Siminov twins would often get in his way. He reached out in his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife and charged at Dawn. Arthur widened his eyes in shock as he caught a glimpse of the blade.

"DAWN LOOK OUT!" Arthur cried as he got in between them and blocked a slash using his left arm. Bleeding began as a gash appeared on the place where he was hit. Sam again attempted to attack with his knife, only this time Arthur was his target. He thought that he could intimidate them by severely injuring him to show how scary he could be. He did not even care if he might somehow kill him accidently. After all his parents were rich and had links that would be able to save him from trial. As Sam charged to stab Arthur, Adela skillfully disarmed the larger boy and followed up by delivering a roundhouse kick to the face that knocked him off his feet. She was furious due to what Sam did to his brother. With the bloodstained blade in hand, she closed in on him.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU BASTARD!" Adela cried as she prepared to plunge the blade into Sam. The bully's eyes became filled with tears as his life flashed before him.

"DON'T DO IT SIS!" She stopped as she heard her brother. Arthur was tightly holding onto the injured part of his left arm. "It's not worth it. You would be giving him an honorable death. Scum like him doesn't even deserve to go down fighting. They deserve to die alone, forgotten and unattended." He stated in a cold emotionless tone. Adela then looked at Sam with her eyes filled with pure hatred.

"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND ABOUT SPARING YOU!" Sam and his cronies ran away in fear. The blonde haired girl sighed and dropped the knife. She then made her way to her brother who was still holding his left arm in pain. Adela then tore off her left sleeve and carefully used it to bandage her brother's wound.

"There. This should stop the bleeding. " She stated when she finished.

"I'm really sorry Arthur!" Dawn sobbed as she hugged her friend. "It's all my fault that you had to get hurt so badly to save me."

"No Dawn, it isn't your fault. It wasn't something you could foresee." Arthur said as he hugged her back. "And besides, sis can always fix me up in a jiffy." As Adela heard this, she grabbed her brother by his collars.

SLAP

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed as Arthur was slapped hard by his twin sister.

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE A BIT CAREFUL?" Adela yelled at her brother. "I was worried sick when you got hit by that asshole and you are really lucky that he didn't cut too deep or you would have been in serious trouble mister!" The others laughed nervously as the blonde haired girl gave her brother an earful about the consequences that could have happened if he got cut more badly.

 **Few hours later, Lake Verity.**

 **[Play Sword Art Online OST-Gracefully]**

It was almost sundown at Verity lakefront. Lake Verity was one of the three great lakes in the Sinnoh region alongside Lake Valor and Lake Acuity. There was a legend about the lake which stated that a legendary pokemon who represents human emotions slumbers at the bottom of the very lake. Whether or not this legend is true has not been verified but Lake Verity does have a strangely calm, soothing aura around it which was not much surprising as the large crystal clear body of water was right at the middle of a lush green forest far away from any urbanized settlement but still, it was always seemed too eerily calm here.

At the lakeside, Arthur was sitting down on the ground quietly and enjoying the peaceful atmosphere of the place. The makeshift bandage on his left arm was now replaced with a proper bandage.

"You really love this place, don't you Onii-chan?" Arthur turned back and saw his twin sister approaching.

"Yeah." Arthur replied. "Whenever I come here, I can always take my mind off things."

"Onii-chan, you are worried about _our future_ , aren't you?" Adela asked her brother in a worried tone as she sat beside him. Arthur was taken a bit off guard as his sister guessed correctly.

"(Sigh) Yeah sis, I'm really worried about our future. Why can't it be normal like the others? Why do we have to become _Assassins_? Arthur stated as he looked at his sister with a frightened look on his face. "Sis, I don't want to kill anybody."

"Neither do I, Onii-chan." Adela said as she held her brother's hands. "The very thought of taking someone's life by force makes me sick. But hey if we don't take a few lives, many other innocent people will get killed. So it is a necessary evil we must commit ourselves to."

"That's not the only thing I'm worried about Onee-chan (Japanese for sister)." Arthur stated in a shaken up tone. He referred his sister such only when he was serious. "You know about the risks of being an assassin. If we are caught by our enemies, we might lose our lives."

"Don't worry Onii-chan." Adela said as she hugged her brother gently. "I'll protect you from harm even if it costs me my own life. So you'll protect me too right?" She whispered.

"Yes, I will protect you. No matter what." Arthur replied as he hugged her back.

 **[Play Fate/Zero OST-Let the stars fall down]**

"All right then, let's work harder from now on." Adela said as she broke off from the hug. "We'll not only be better Assassins then our ancestors ever were but we'll fulfill our own dreams as well!"

"That's right. We'll get the bad guys, protect the innocent and show the world what were truly capable of!" Arthur added. With that the two siblings left Verity Lakefront and headed for home. Unbeknownst to them, a silhouette of a small creature with twin tails watched the twins carefully as they left before it dove down into the lake and disappeared.

 **Abstergo Entertainment Presents:**

 **Assassin's Creed: The Blades of Judgement.**

(The title with the logo flashes on the scene as the camera moves up from the lakefront and towards the sun setting in the sky. A Braviary is seen passing overhead)

* * *

 **Mission Complete!**

 **Memory 1**

 **Childhood's Ending.**

 **Optional objectives**

 **Use Aura Sense to Find Kenny first. [X]**

 **Do not get detected by Kenny. [X]**

 **Beat up at least two of the bullies. [X]**

 **Memory Sync: 100%**

 **[Music stop]**

* * *

The environment around Lake Verity begins to "tear" as all sound died down and soon only a light blue colored endless open landscape that resembled a sea of shattered glass remained. Large pieces of broken glass was rising up in the distance and the sun was shining brightly in the horizon. It looked as if it neither had any beginning nor an ending. Two people are heard talking.

"It's quite fascinating. This world is very similar to ours, almost as if it is a clone yet still it is a lot different from our world."A voice which sounded as if it belonged to a young woman stated.

"Yes indeed. However what intrigues me most is _the_ young assassin." Another voice stated who sounded like a middle aged man.

"Sir, do you mean Arthur?"The woman asked.

"Yes. I'm really surprised that his sense of perception is so…developed despite being at such a young age."The man answered.

"Yes, that is really astonishing. I thought that those gifted with it need countless years to develop it into the form he just demonstrated. Just look at it. It's as powerful as Ezio's sense at its peak and you know how long it took for him to reach that stage." The woman stated.

"This may be mere speculation but I think the people in that world are more related to the _First Civilization_ than we are." The man stated.

"We will know for certain once we finish scanning the _subject's_ DNA. If what you say is true then we might find something useful from the genetic memories of our subject."The woman stated.

"Yes. It is a good thing our hackers were able to tap into the comm. System of the Assassins at that time. Or else we wouldn't be able to acquire the subject." The man stated. "All I want you to do now is use our new "employee" to access as much information about that world as possible by using the Animus. There are many things I want to know such as how our subject reached our world without making much of a fuss. Neha, make sure that our "employee" reaches a _sync nexus_."

"You can count on me, Sir." Neha assured.

 **Real world: Abstergo Entertainment Mumbai Division, Mumbai, India.**

" **Employee" 1** **st** **person POV begin**

I took off my HMD (Head Mounted Display) and quickly logged off from the Animus Omega, the gaming device resembling a compact futuristic personal computer with a single large curved monitor that most hardcore gamers would kill to get their hands on. I leaned back on my chair and took a closer look around me. I was in a small room whose walls were lined with wooden racks containing various books on the games made by Abstergo as well as discs containing some of the said games. Beside me was a small bed for one person. I was hired by Abstergo Entertainment and was given the task to test a new game they have working on. So far, I enjoyed their new product quite a bit. The game world was quite interesting being filled with creatures called pokemon alongside the humans. The gameplay was fun as the controls were quite responsive and it was quite easy make Arthur perform any complex maneuver. The storyline felt quite interesting especially with the characters. It felt really cute seeing the close bond between the twins. These days it was rare for the male and female lead of any game be siblings as most of the time they are couples. Speaking of couples, I bet Arthur and Dawn would end up being quite the couple. Of course it also seemed that Kenny might have some rivalry with Arthur and possibly end up being an antagonist and I'm sure we haven't seen the last of Sam. Who knows what might happen as the game progresses.

And all this was going on in my mind just due to an hour of gameplay of what appeared as a tutorial level of sorts. I was quite excited and curious about what this new game has in store for me ahead. As far as I know, this game is very different from previous titles by Abstergo. In fact this was their first fantasy game as all their previous titles were historical action adventure games that they created by extracting memories of the ancestors of volunteers from their DNA. How could I resist when Abstergo offered me such a handsome reward for the job. But still, some of the conditions of the contract felt a bit weird for me. I had to stay at their Mumbai compound until I totally finished testing the game and I was not allowed to leave the compound. Although I was comfortable with the arrangements they made for my stay here, I would have felt a bit better if they allowed me a bit freedom. Some parts of the compound required special clearance to access and the security here seemed a bit _too_ tight for a game industry. The guards appeared to be properly trained and seemed a bit heavily armed for your average security personnel. For some reason, it made me feel like a prisoner here.

I heard the sound of automatic doors opening behind me and look behind to see a young Indian woman in her early twenties enter. She had medium black hair and was wearing a white lab coat. This was Neha Sarkar, my contractor.

"Well congratulations. You have made quite the impression on your first day. The CEO would like to have a word with you." She stated as she instructed me to follow her. I got up from my chair, picked up a tab that employees here had to carry when navigating the building due to the automated security system and began to follow her. I followed her out of my room and passed a hallway until we reached an elevator. Neha used her tab to interact with the high tech elevator and we rode it to the fifth floor. On the fifth floor we passed a large corridor. After going through a set of automated security doors which Neha had clearance to, we reached the CEO's office.

"This way." I entered the office room. It was a well decorated and spacious air conditioned room. Walls were lined up with the posters of various titles by the company such as Assassin's Creed: Liberation which was their first title, Far Cry 4, as well as posters of what appeared to be their upcoming titles; one poster depicted four hooded characters and had the title "Assassin's Creed Unity" written on it. On the other side of a large desk, a man in his mid forties wearing a black coat busy looking at some papers that looked like the reports of a DNA test. He was bald headed and had quite a muscular build. He looked a bit scary. He was busy with the paper and was not aware of my presence. Deciding to be bold, I cleared my throat to get his attention. It got his attention as he looked at me. It was evident in his eyes that he was a bit startled. Please don't kick me out or worse.

"Ah, you must be our newest employee. I am Biswajit Bhattacharya, CEO of Abstergo Entertainment Mumbai Division."He stated normally as he got up from his desk. Wow, I didn't expect him to behave so nicely after my rude behavior. We then shook hands.

"A pleasure to meet you sir." I said with respect as we shook hands.

"Please, have a seat." He stated. I took my seat as he sat down on his chair.

"I have been monitoring your performance for some time and I must say that I'm quite impressed. Not many employees manage to achieve such levels of synchronization, let alone on their first attempt. So, I must entrust you with an important task related to our upcoming title." He spoke up. Yes! He's happy with my work. I hope he increases my pay or gives me a promotion. "I want you to achieve perfect synchronization in the game. As you know, our staff anticipates that this title may be a little bit difficult and some claim that full synchronization may be impossible. So I want you to prove them wrong which shouldn't be hard if your skills are what I think to be." He then typed something on a computer on his desk and I instantly got a notification on my tab.

"So, In recognition of your skills, I have granted you level 1 Security clearance. You can now access the office area if you ever need to have a word with me or Ms. Sarkar." The CEO stated. Not exactly what I wanted but at least I got a bit of freedom here. "Well, then you should now return to your workplace." I got up from my seat and headed for the door. But before I could leave, He stopped me.

"Listen up. Know that your task is of utmost importance to our company. So don't disappoint me." He said in a very serious tone. Neha then entered the room and had a serious expression on her face.

"Leave us." She ordered. I nodded and left the room. As the doors closed behind me, I heard Neha and the boss discussing something.

"Neha. It is just as I thought. Our _subject_ has high traces of _Homo Sapiens Divinus_ DNA within his own DNA."The CEO stated. What the hell are they talking about? What _subject_? What in the holy fuck is _Homo sapiens Divinus_? Is that some sort of alien or mutant? Being a bit curious, I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation for a little bit.

"What!? How high sir?" Neha asked in disbelief.

"It's unbelievable. Tests have detected about 12.5% concentration of _First Civilization_ DNA." Biswajit answered. What the hell is the First Civilization? Are they talking about the script of a new title? No, that couldn't be the truth. There was really something suspicious going on here. I had to get to the bottom of this. But in order to do so, I must be careful and avoid any suspicion because there is no telling what Abstergo was truly capable of. So I stopped eavesdropping and headed back to the elevator normally, making sure not to attract any suspicion. I used my tab to interact with the advanced elevator and I found out that the building had six floors. The first floor was the lobby while the second was the area for employees my room was. The third floor was the server room which required level 2 security clearances to access while the fourth said "Technology and Development area" and required level 3 security clearance. The fifth floor was the office area and it required level 1 security clearance which I already know. The sixth floor however appeared to catch my attention. It read " _CLASSIFIED_ " and required master security clearance to be accessed which I'm pretty sure only the top brass of the company could possess. Yup, something is _definitely_ wrong here. There was no doubt something on the sixth floor that Abstergo doesn't want people to know, even many of their own employees. But in order to discover what they are up to, I needed higher security clearances so that I could access more of the building. So, I did the only thing that I could do for now: head back to my room, put on my HMD and activate the Animus.

* * *

 **Author's Note : Well that's it for the first chapter. I hope you readers like the impression of snooping around an Abstergo compound completely undetected. Please note that the "employee" will now work a bit harder so he won't be getting out of the Animus until he completes an entire sequence. A sequence will consist of 5-6 memories or more with at least one extra being a special chapter which will focus on different characters other than the protagonists. As many of you noticed, the "employee" has no clue about the true origins of Abstergo or the Animus but he has begun suspecting them. He/She will try to find out the truth both by trying to gain the loyalty of Abstergo or by any other means. He is being fooled into thinking that he is testing a game but he will gradually learn the truth but it may be too late by then.**

 **Since the bully shown in the Diamond and Pearl arc of the anime in the episode** _ **Hot Springing a leak**_ **was never named, I gave him one. Also if some of you haven't noticed, the characters aren't exactly little kids. Sure they are not old enough to start their journey yet but they are old enough to be in high school now. As I stated that one becomes a legal adult at sixteen in the pokemon world, high school is finished at the age of twelve to thirteen. Anime fans shouldn't be pestered by this as they are familiar with such aging of characters.**

 **I used a Braviary for the eagle motif that is often seen in Assassin's Creed. I know Braviary is not found in Sinnoh but hey they can migrate, right?**

 **This fic will also showcase in my opinion how warfare and counter terrorism is conducted in the pokemon world. I really wanted to show this a long time ago and it would not have been possible if I continued this story in the previous path.**

 **If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. Feedback from readers is always appreciated. Oh and don't forget to read and review.**


End file.
